Monarch on a High
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryanna and Ian are getting a supply of goodies for Rygel...


Monarch On A High  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. .Special thanks go to my beta for her hard work. All other mistakes are mine. Housecleaning some files and found another old fic. Written after seeing 'Kansas'. Rated: G- shippy.  
  
"Ian, did you get it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did anyone see you?"  
  
"No. Aery, what you want with all this? You know Mommy and Daddy said it wasn't good for us."  
  
"I know. Come on we need to get a little more."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"Daddy's going back to the surface. I got a plan."  
  
"A plan to not get us caught I hope," Ian moaned as he followed his sister.  
  
Back at the Crichton house:  
  
Jack Crichton looked down at the anxious faces of his grandchildren. Why did he feel he was being used?  
  
"Now you want to explain to me, once more, why you want me to do this?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"So that we can play Halloween when we're not here on earth. Please, Grandpa." Aeryanna begged. "Please," Ian joined in.  
  
Jack looked at his grandchildren. "I know for a fact you have to be careful eating all that sugar because of the reaction to your Sebacean."  
  
"I know but Uncle D'Argo, Auntie Chi like it too.please, Grandpa, it's not only for us," Hoping though her pleading that he would agree with her way of thinking. Shaking his head Jack gave in. "Only a little," he looked between them. "Very little."  
  
"Thank you, Grandpa!" Aeryanna and Ian shouted, bouncing around him.  
  
Aeryanna spotted their Aunt Olivia; motioning for Ian to follow her they strolled in the kitchen. Seeing them standing there a strange feeling came over Olivia as if she had been caught out like a deer in the preverbal headlights.  
  
Olivia couldn't believe she was doing this. It's not like she doesn't have other nieces and nephews.oh, but these two.they would be leaving soon and she was never sure just when she'd see them again.  
  
"All right, I've bought you all the candy from this past Halloween sales and had it pact away to be transported back to Moya. Now do you want to really tell me what this is all about?" Olivia said looking down at them.  
  
Ian and Aeryanna glanced at each other then at their Aunt innocently. "We want to celebrate Halloween on Moya when we can't be here."  
  
"Yeah, right. I know for a fact that neither of you can eat much of this junk without getting sick. Your mother has the same reaction, only more so now that she is pregnant. I know that D'Argo and Chiana like it some of the time. Moya is a ship and Pilot.well, I very sure he doesn't care for it. Your father I could understand, but it is you who asking for very large amounts. Now that can only leave Rygel."  
  
The children shared another glance before looking back at her. Smiling she stooped in front of them. "Is that little Dominar having you do this for him?"  
  
"No," Ian whispered, shooting a fleeting look at Aeryanna.  
  
"He's got something that Mommy likes to eat," Aeryanna told her. "He want share. Sooo."  
  
"So you thought to trade the candy for this food item," Olivia smiled. "Sweat, only if you give him all the candy." .  
  
Both children looked appalled. "No, Aunt Livi, you never give it all to Rygel at once."  
  
"Then how are you going to keep him from stealing it from you?"  
  
"Moya," Ian said proudly.  
  
Confused Olivia looked from one child to the other. "Moya?"  
  
"Yeah, Moya has a safe place for us to hide. Rygel can't enter," Aeryanna explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ian chuckled. "Let's say he tried and Moya got mad. You don't want to make a Leviathan mad at you."  
  
She was about to ask more questions when John came into the room. "Ok, you two, lets get back to Moya before your mother comes down."  
  
Both children reached up and kissed their aunt goodbye. Aeryanna whispered in her ear. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Olivia whispered back.  
  
Following them out Olivia had to ask John. The children rushed ahead to join their grandfather. "John, what would happen if a Hynerian got to much sugar?"  
  
Surprised, John stopped and looked at his sister. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I know how the others react I was just curious about Rygel's species," she explained.  
  
He looked over at the children and father then back at his sister. They all had gathered in the living room to say their goodbyes. He recalled earlier his father had inquired about Hynerian sugar rushes, and now his sister. Suspiciously, he answered her slowly. "He'll be one high flying Dominar without the need of his thronesled."  
  
"Oh, then it could be like a drug to him. Interesting," she said seriously.  
  
"Livi, what is going here?" He asked again, studying his sister.  
  
"Nothing. Just curious," She said moving past him.  
  
Looking back over at his little rascals, he got the feeling they were going to be peeling Rygel off the ceiling. Yeah, the kids were undeniably up to something. Shaking his head he joined his family chucking.  
  
Finis 


End file.
